Asenapine (trans-5-chloro-2-methyl-2,3,3a,12b-tetrahydro-1H-dibenz[2,3:6,7]oxepino[4,5-c]pyrrole) is a compound having a central nervous system (CNS)-suppressing activity, an anti-histamine activity, and an anti-serotoninergic activity. Asenapine is known as a drug for use in the treatment of central nervous system diseases such as schizophrenia.
For example, International Publication No. WO2010/127674 (PTL 1) describes pharmaceutical preparations containing asenapine, in the form of topical agents such as sprays, aerosols, patches, and ointments. Moreover, International Publication No. WO2011/136283 (PTL 2) describes a transdermal preparation containing a skin irritation suppressant including a cholesterol compound, a drug, and a pharmaceutical ingredient. PTL 2 cites asenapine as the drug, and also cites lauric acid diethanolamine, propylene glycol monolaurate, and sorbitan monolaurate as the pharmaceutical ingredient. However, such conventional pharmaceutical preparations containing asenapine have a problem that an adverse effect is likely to occur. In addition, particularly, such topical agents have a problem that it is difficult to keep the plasma concentration of asenapine at a therapeutically effective level.
On the other hand, heretofore, various patches have been developed in order to improve the skin permeability of a drug contained in the patches. For example, International Publication No. WO01/07018 (PTL3) discloses a patch containing a basic drug, an organic acid, and an organic acid salt. PTL 3 discloses acetic acid, lactic acid, and the like as the organic acid, and sodium acetate and the like as the organic acid salt. Further, for example, International Publication No. WO2005/115355 (PTL 4) discloses that a patch containing a basic drug and a volatile organic acid further contains an organic acid salt. Furthermore, PTLs 3 and 4 state that the patches may further contain an absorption enhancer (permeation enhancer), and cite various compounds as the absorption enhancer, such as lauryl alcohol, 1-menthol, propylene glycol, pirotiodecane, sorbitan monolaurate, isostearyl alcohol, lauric acid diethanolamide, propylene glycol monolaurate, glycerin monolaurate, lauric acid, and isopropyl myristate.